


Kotak Kenangan

by kenzeira



Series: #30DaySmutChallenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Light-Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Perlukah aku membantumu mencari botol minuman yang kau tenggak semalam, Tetsuro-san? / KuroTsukki [#30DaySmutChallenge 03 - First Time]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

            Kuroo memandangi alat kontrasepsi yang menggumpal seperti balon, terisi penuh cairan ejakulasi.

            Karet memajanjang itu lalu ia ikat dengan tali sehingga isinya tidak akan keluar berhamburan. Ia ikat sekencang mungkin. Kemudian, dengan senyum puas, ia menaruhnya ke dalam kotak besar seukuran kardus air mineral, bergabung dengan benda-benda lain yang ia anggap sakral; termasuk celana dalam berlumpur sperma mengering.

            Tsukishima masih tidur ketika ia melakukan itu, seharusnya. Tapi lelaki itu justru terbangun, menggeliat samar, diakhiri tatapan yang entah harus bagaimana mendefinisikannya. Kuroo duduk di tepi ranjang, mengulas senyum seperti biasa, sebelum akhirnya telapak tangannya mendarat di atas puncak kepala Tsukishima—mengelus penuh kasih sayang. Tsukishima tidak memberi reaksi apa pun. Kuroo memutuskan untuk menghentikan elusannya.

            “Kau tidak suka, Kei?”

            “Aku hanya tidak mengerti.”

            “Kau masih mau membahas itu?”

            Tsukishima terdiam sejenak. Kuroo memandang menuntut jawab. “Kau menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan potongan-potongan tiket bioskop—atau, atau teater dan semacamnya. Tapi celana dalamku dan spermamu, yang, demi Tuhan, tidak berarti apa-apa, itu sungguh di luar akal sehatku.”

            “Tapi semua yang kusimpan itu adalah kenangan pertama kita. Bagiku berarti banyak.”

            Kuroo tidak senang dengan kata-kata yang meluncur manis dari bibir Tsukishima, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sepakat untuk mengumpulkan kenangan pertama di setiap peristiwa; tiket menonton bioskop, teater, kereta, pengalaman bercinta untuk pertama kalinya (seperti yang telah terjadi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, setelah sekian lama menjadi teman dalam tanda tanya). Ia pikir Tsukishima akan dengan senang hati ikut mengumpulkannya.

            “Kei—“

            “Apakah ada bekas bibirku di dalam kotak kardus itu?”

            “Ya, tentu saja, ada di botol bekas minummu.”

            “Aku selalu membuangnya, Tetsuro-san.”

            “Tapi aku memungutnya. Sekali itu saja.”

            “Apa kau—“

            Kuroo menaruh jari telunjuk di antara bibir Tsukishima. “Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu, Kei, sama sekali. Jangan katakan sesuatu yang kejam padaku. Kau tahu aku cinta sekali padamu, karena itulah aku mengumpulkan semua ini.”

            Tsukishima tidak bicara lagi. Dalam diam, lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya. Kuroo diam saja, tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Tsukishima merasa lega.

            “Kau tidak mau mengelus rambutku lagi?”

            Kuroo mengelus-elus rambut Tsukishima lagi. “Kau menyukainya?”

            “Mm-hm.”

            Tsukishima, sedikitnya, merasa lega.

**.**

**.**

_Bolehkah aku mengambil beberapa helai rambutmu, Kei?_

_Tidak, Tetsuro-san, tidak._

_Sedikit saja. Dua atau tiga._

_Di mana kau mau menyimpannya?_

_Di dalam botol bekas minummu._

**.**

**.**

            Tsukishima memandangi isi kardus Kuroo. Semula ia pikir benda-benda itu (kertas, dan lain sebagainya) disimpan secara asal. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sungguh tertata rapi—meski bau anyir yang familier tetap membuat hidungnya mengerut. Ia melihat ada seutas pita merah muda yang ia sendiri tidak ingat dalam momen pertama apa pita itu tersemat keberadaannya.

            _Potongan tiket kereta ke Kyoto._

            (Tsukishima ingat, ini adalah kali pertama ia dan Kuroo melakukan perjalanan jauh—beberapa hari setelah Kuroo menciumnya.)

            _Stik es krim._

            (Ia tidak ingat, terlalu banyak mereka menikmati es krim bersama.)

            _Daftar belanja._

            (Ini adalah ketika Kuroo membelikannya buku analisis psikologi sebagai hadiah gaji pertama bekerja sampingan di rumah makan Italia—atau Perancis?)

            _Celana dalam. Kondom berisi sperma. Gigi._

            Tsukishima mulai menutup mulut. Mual. Ia segera membereskan kembali kotak kardus itu tepat lima menit sebelum Kuroo pulang. Lelaki itu tergeletak di pintu masuk dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Dengan telaten, ia membuka sepatu Kuroo, melepas kaos kakinya, serta memapahnya ke ranjang. Lelaki itu menangis kepayahan. Tsukishima merasa iba.

            “Kejam sekali kau, Kei. Kejam sekali.”

            Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kuroo.

            “Aku kembali, Tetsuro-san.”

            Kuroo memeluk pinggangnya.

            _Apa kau gila? Aku muak padamu dan benda-benda menjijikkan itu!_

            Tsukishima mencoba memahami Kuroo, meski ia kerap kali gagal (meski malam itu berlalu buruk sekali; Kuroo yang tak henti memuntahkan isi perutnya, Kuroo yang mengamuk minta diberikan tisu, dan Kuroo yang akhirnya tertidur lelap seperti bayi yang murni). Tsukishima lagi-lagi gagal memahami ketika pagi-pagi sekali lelaki itu lenyap dari sampingnya—dia ada di sana, di toilet, mengorek-ngorek sisa muntahannya semalam untuk disimpan (serta tisu untuk mengusap air matanya sendiri, tisu yang juga akan berakhir di tempat yang sama; kotak kardus berisi kenangan pertama.)

**.**

**.**

“Ini akan menjadi kenangan bahwa kau pernah meninggalkanku dan kembali padaku, Kei.”

Kuroo mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

_Apa kau gila?_

Tsukishima ikut tersenyum.

 “Perlukah aku membantumu mencari botol minuman yang kau tenggak semalam, Tetsuro-san?”

 _Atau aku yang gila._ []


End file.
